Mi primer amor
by Amit Crabcrab
Summary: Aunque Tsukishima Kei odiaba admitirlo, él no fue el primer amor de su mejor amigo.


Tsukishima y Yamaguchi empezaron a salir juntos; lo cual no sorprendió a nadie, no sorprendió a sus padres, ni a los del equipo, se podría decir que ni hasta ellos mismos estaban sorprendidos, realmente no sorprendió a nadie. Pues siempre estaban juntos, hacían todo juntos, pasaron por muchas cosas juntos; se conocían desde niños y se conocían muy bien el uno al otro, raro hubiera sido que ellos dos no acabaran juntos.

Su relación era como cualquier otra; tenían momentos melosos llenos de azúcar y miel, pero también tenían sus momentos de peleas y donde se enojaban entre ellos o consigo mismos. Y desde que se hicieron pareja las visitas entre ellos eran más frecuentes. La mayoría de veces era el moreno el que iba a la casa del de lentes, pues ambos estaban más cómodos de esa manera, además de que ambos disfrutaban más estar en la casa del rubio pues le daban más privacidad.

Pero había algo que Tsukishima no toleraba y era que su hermano siempre que estaba de visita quería ver y hablar con su novio; no se consideraba una persona celosa o más bien no le gustaba decirlo en voz alta, al tratarse de su hermano lo hacía molestarse. Pues aunque Tsukishima y Yamaguchi siempre estuvieran juntos desde pequeños y se gustaron desde pequeños, o al menos el rubio siempre estuvo enamorado de su amigo desde pequeño; pues aunque no era creíble y el de lentes lo negara, él había sido el primero en enamorarse entre ellos dos. A los nueve años fue cuando se dio cuenta de eso…

.

.

.

 _Se encontraban en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa del rubio, estaban sentados en los columpios uno al lado del otro, sólo estaban sentados meciéndose muy lentamente._

 _— ¿T-tsukki…? —Llamó Yamaguchi muy tímidamente, propio de él. Jugaba nervioso con sus manos y desviaba la mirada. Al ver a su amigo más alto y ver que lo miraba, prosiguió. — ¿A t-ti te gusta alguien? — Sus mejillas se adornaron totalmente de un color carmesí cuando terminó de decir eso, estaba totalmente nervioso, pero más que sentir curiosidad, quería saber si su amigo tenía sentimientos por alguien._

 _Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo sonrojarse así de fuerte, al verlo así el rubio también se sonrojó. ¡Pues claro que había alguien que le gustaba! Y ese alguien le estaba preguntando. — ¡C-claro que n-no! El amor es patético. — Sin embargo no lo aceptaría, tenía que hacerse el rudo y frío frente a su amigo. — ¿Y a ti? —Preguntó mirándolo de reojo y vio que su amigo se puso totalmente rojo de la cara y balbuceaba cosas. Eso significaba que alguien le gustaba pero, ¿quién? ¿Era él? Esperaba que fuera él, de sólo pensar que podía ser él, sus ojos se iluminaron y frunció su boca tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa._

 _— C-creo que s-sí… —Se llevó su mano derecha a la nuca frotándola nervioso, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso._

 _— ¿Quién es? —Aunque trató de decirlo con su típico tono neutral y desinteresado de siempre, estaba tan curioso que no lo pudo contener. — ¿Lo conozco? —Decidió mejor preguntar eso, pues el más bajito parecía que se desmayaría de tan nervioso y rojo que se estaba poniendo. Yamaguchi asintió fuertemente y algo torpe ante eso. — ¿Al menos puedes decirme como es para tratar de adivinar? —Sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado con su amigo tan nervioso, cuando dijo eso el castaño asintió fuertemente y varias veces. Pues el moreno quería decirle pero no salía de su boca._

 _— Uh… E-es alguien muy alto. —Los ojos de Yamaguchi se empezaron a iluminar tratando de decir todas las características de esa persona. — Rubio… ¡Es muy genial y muy amable conmigo! Y siempre trata de hacerme sonreír. —Por un momento se olvidó que se encontraba con su amigo._

 _Tsukishima no dijo nada tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado; Él es rubio y también es alto y estaba seguro que Yamaguchi lo consideraba genial, pero estaba seguro que amable no era algo que podía encajar en su persona, tal vez su amigo era demasiado inocente para saber eso. ¿Y hacerlo sonreír? ¿Hacía eso? No recordaba, le gustaba verlo sonreír, pero no era muy bueno haciéndolo._

 _— ¡Kei! ¡Tadashi! — Llamó la madre del rubio haciendo que ambos giraran su cabeza en dirección a la casa. — ¡Es hora de entrar!_

 _Ya estaba oscureciendo, Yamaguchi ese día se quedaría en casa de Tsukishima pero aun así debían entrar._ _Ya en la habitación del de lentes, el de ojos dorados aun sentía curiosidad, podía pensar que era él, pero su amigo no parecía sonrojarse cuando estaban juntos, eso lo hacía dudar. Yamaguchi casi todo el tiempo se ponía nervioso así que esa característica de su amigo no le ayudaba._

 _— ¿Kei, quieres jugar? —La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver que su hermano entraba. — ¡Tadashi! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! —Dijo bastante animado el más alto cuando vio al moreno._

 _Giró su cabeza para ver a su amigo el cual estaba completamente rojo; entonces comprendió todo, de quién se trataba, a quién le gustaba su mejor amigo._ _Vio que su hermano se acercaba a Tadashi y lo tomaba por debajo de los hombros alzándolo, mientras le sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura, su amigo también reía y parecía estar totalmente feliz con su hermano._

 _— ¿Por qué cargas a Yamaguchi? — Dijo molesto y haciendo un puchero, su hermano ni lo cargaba a él y ahora cargaba a su Yamaguchi… A su amigo._

 _— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! —Akiteru estaba tan concentrado en darle mimos al pecoso que ni se había dado cuenta que su hermano lo llamó. — Es que Yamaguchi es tan pequeño, ligero y adorable. —Restregó su mejilla con la del pecoso y Yamaguchi parecía que explotaría de felicidad. — Además a ti no te gusta que te cargue y a Tadashi sí._

 _Bueno era cierto, Tsukishima odiaba que lo cargaran lo hacía sentir pequeño y él odiaba sentirse pequeño._

 _Para su desgracia su hermano se había quedado con ellos. Akiteru les empezó a leer un libro de dinosaurios acomodándose entre ellos, el mayor en medio con su hermano a la izquierda y el amigo de este a la derecha; el mayor era el único que seguía la lectura, pues Yamaguchi no dejaba de ver a Akiteru y Kei no dejaba de ver a Yamaguchi._

 _El de lentes estaba molesto, Yamaguchi jamás lo había mirado de la misma manera en la que miraba a Akiteru, jamás se había sonrojado con él como lo hacía con Akiteru, no se ponía nervioso de la misma manera en la que se ponía con Akiteru, ¿por qué no tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos y esa radiante sonrisa cuando lo miraba a él? ¿Por qué se la daba a su hermano?_

 _— ¿Te gusta mi hermano?_ — _Preguntó el rubio cuando ya se encontraban a solas y estaban a punto de dormir, ambos en el suelo con su respectivo futón. El moreno abrió sus ojos al saber que su amigo lo miraba de manera penetrante y se escuchaba con algo de molestia en la voz._

 _— ¡No le digas a Akiteru! —Atinó a decir bastante avergonzado y nervioso. Al principio pensó en negarlo, pero era muy malo mintiendo, sobre todo cuando era demasiado obvio, además de que Tsukishima parecía que ya lo sabía por la manera en la que lo miraba y lo decía._

 _Tsukishima asintió de mala gana, ni loco le diría a su hermano que Yamaguchi estaba enamorado de él, por desgracia conocía a su hermano y si ahora no dejaba a su amigo en paz, menos lo haría si se enteraba que estaba enamorado de él._

.

.

.

En ese entonces eran niños y ahora podía confirmar que en ese entonces Yamaguchi no estaba enamorado realmente de su hermano, si no que sentía mucha admiración... O al menos se convenció a sí mismo de eso.

Pasó el tiempo y con ello varias cosas que hicieron que la relación con su hermano no fuera la misma, pero la relación entre ellos dos se fortaleció; Yamaguchi nunca se lo dijo y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero Tsukishima lo conocía muy bien y estaba seguro que él también se decepcionó cuando supieron la verdad. Aunque realmente ya no importaba eso, pues eso estaba en el pasado y ahora estaba con Tadashi, aunque muy en el fondo seguía celoso y aun le molestaba no haber sido el primero del que su amigo se enamorara, incluso hasta la fecha evitaba a toda costa que ellos dos se hablaran demasiado, se enojaba de sólo recordar que por un momento su hermano estuvo a punto de ganarle.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 **Haikyuu**! _Y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **Haruichi Furudate.**_

 _El día que deje de crear nuevos fic's en vez de terminar los que ya tengo me daré un premio(?) No sé, desde hace muuuuuuuuuuuuucho yo siempre me imaginaba que el Yams primero se enamoró de Akiteru en vez de Tsukki(?) Y pos' pos' tenía que escribirlo(?)Tengo que confesar que me gusta mucho el AkiYama uvu Aunque Akiteru parezca pedófilo :v_

 _Espero que alguien más haya pensado igual que yo(?) Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot~ Y sí me disculpan, trataré de seguir mis otros fic's tratando de no escribir otros en el intento(?)_

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas?_


End file.
